


Kids In America

by siennal_k



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Foster Care, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siennal_k/pseuds/siennal_k
Summary: Foster Home auFic title from Kids In America by Kim Wilde
Relationships: Amy Santiago & Everyone, Amy Santiago & Michael Hitchcock, Amy Santiago & Norm Scully, Charles Boyle & Amy Santiago, Charles Boyle & Everyone, Charles Boyle & Gina Linetti, Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Charles Boyle & Michael Hitchcock, Charles Boyle & Norm Scully, Charles Boyle & Ray Holt, Charles Boyle & Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine), Charles Boyle & Terry Jeffords, Gina Linetti & Amy Santiago, Gina Linetti & Everyone, Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta, Gina Linetti & Micheal Hitchcock, Gina Linetti & Norm Scully, Jake Peralta & Everyone, Jake Peralta & Norm Scully, Michael Hitchcock & Norm Scully, Micheal Hitchcock & Everyone, Norm Scully & Everyone, Ray Holt & Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & Everyone, Ray Holt & Gina Linetti, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta, Ray Holt & Norm Scully, Ray Holt & Terry Jeffords, Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz & Michael Hitchcock, Rosa Diaz & Norm Scully, Rosa Diaz & Ray Holt, Rosa Diaz & Terry Jeffords, Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine) & Everyone, Terry Jeffords & Amy Santiago, Terry Jeffords & Gina Linetti, Terry Jeffords & Jake Peralta, Terry Jeffords & Michael Hitchcock, Terry Jeffords & Norm Scully, Terry Jeffords and Everyone, ray holt & Michael Hitchcock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t an Amy centric fic but they each will have a chapter where one will get mentioned all the time

All the children laid in their beds in their rooms. Charles and Jake had their bunk beds with Hitchcock and Scully in their own on the opposite end. In the next room Rosa and Amy had theirs with Gina on the top bunk in hers, the bottom bunk was bare and had only a bin labeled “LINETTI” with old papers. The bin appeared one day and everybody was to scared to touch it.

Most would assume their foster parent placed it there but that was impossible. They essentially didn’t even have one. He only came when absolutely necessary but mostly when planning on getting another kid and when dropping off their money, that was extremely rare as it was often mailed to them. Amy self declared herself as the head of the household and purchased what everybody assumed all the binders in the store. Amy labeled them “Chores, Cooking, Laundry, Schedule, Misc” the rest where placed in her section of the closet.

The Everybody was given their own days to go in pairs to the store for whatever they needed. Gina assumed it would be a madhouse with that happening yet it ended up being everything but one. Amy would never let that happen, she placed a strict rule where they had to buy everything on the list with one item of each person’s choice to avoid that. Amy was quite strict but everybody knew it was so things wouldn’t go to mayhem. They enjoyed this life and became a family. They grew to love each other, they knew even Rosa loved them even though she didn’t admit it.


	2. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa discovers that C.J. gave them more money then usual. Charles and Jake want to buy a gaming console. Amy wants to get on their new principals good side. Gina meets their new school counciler. Hitchcock and Scully plot to steal a fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Video Games by Lana Del Ray

“Rosa check the mail we might have our money today” Jake yelled to Rosa from downstairs 

Rosa ran down in a oversized leather jacket with a plain black shirt and black ripped jeans and combat boots. She opened the door and walked outside to be met with a brisk autumn breeze. She opened the blue mailbox and seen the same envelope she seen every other week. It was signed in green pen and had a Care Bears stamp. Rosa grew a small smile and ran inside, when she got inside she opened the envelope and dropped everything and froze.  
“Jake” she said  
“What is it I’m trying to convince Charles that Hitchcock eats more wings then Scylla”  
“Just read it” Jake picked up the money and counted it“that has to be a joke”  
“I think it’s legit”  
“Should we tell Amy”  
“No”  
“Ok we keep it a secret and split the extra money” They counted it and added a extra 200 to each of their personal savings then didn’t speak of it.

Jake went to find Charles after Rosa left to do god knows what. Jake found Charles sitting on the dining table cross-legged staring into the pantry.  
“Charles” Charles let out a pitchy scream  
“What was that for”  
“Nothing I just wanted to show you this” Jake pulled out a tattered catalog page with a PlayStation on it.  
“Look and I looked into it more and I can watch Die Hard on it the only downside is I can’t play Mario Party but we fixed that”  
“What’s in it for me”  
“Video games and you can watch Master Chef”  
“I’m in”  
“In on what” they turned to see Amy leaning on the door frame  
“We’re pooling our money to buy a PlayStation” Charles said  
“Hmmm well school starts in twenty minutes so chop chop Rosa is getting us two Ubers because you dimwits missed the bus”  
“Fine” Jake hopped off the table and Charles got the oatmeal and started making it.

When they arrived at school Amy went directly to the office.  
“Hi Am-“  
“Oh you must be our new social studies teacher Debbie Fogle”  
“Oh no I’m flattered my name is Amy Santiago I’m a 9th grader here”  
“Oh and you are here because”  
“I would like to speak to principal Holt”  
“Ok just go to home room I will send him there what teacher do you have”  
“Seth Dozerman”  
“Ok now hurry or you will be late”

Amy rushed to class and was met with a stressed out man staring at her.  
“Pantsuit, you are .8 seconds late” Rosa laughed uncontrollably  
“Hey Amy is late”  
“Not funny Rosa” Amy grumbled  
“So I see our star student is late on her first day of high school I will give you a briefing of my “speech” My name is Seth Dozerman, my motto is efficiency efficiency efficiency. That's why I need you idiots to work twice as hard. No no no strike that, four times as hard. No no no strike that! I need you morons to work eight times harder that you've ever worked in your entire life!”  
“Oh dear” Amy whispered  
“I need to speak with Santiago” Holt said as he walked in and instantly Amy rushed out of the room and followed him to his office. Amy caught a glimpse of Gina being led in by Mr. Jeffords on her way in.

“So I hear you wanted to speak with me”  
“Yes”  
“Why”  
“I would like to know you expectations in school”  
“Well I just want you to be on time and efficient so you do not fail and mess up your future”  
“Oh”  
“Is something wrong Santiago”  
“I was .8 seconds late”  
“Is there a reason”  
“I was in here for three full minutes so I could have this moment to talk to you and my siblings where taking long today”  
“Then have them be faster and that three minutes doesn’t count because it was in here now return to class”

Meanwhile Gina was walking down the hallway after yelling at her teacher over a lack of glitter on her phone case  
“Excuse me but that is not a phone case, a real phone case would have glitter on it, at least five pieces”  
“Miss Linetti this is not how you speak to your superiors”  
“Yes it is in this situation I am disgusted” Gina then walked away. As Gina was walking she ran into the school counselor, Terry Jeffords.  
“Well well well who is this hunk of awesome”  
“Excuse me, you are very clearly underage” Gina smirked and reached for Terry’s pecs immediately getting her hand pushed away  
“On Mars I’m not”  
“But on Earth you are and this is not how you speak to your superiors” Gina laughed  
“Funny, that is the second time I was told that today”  
“Your coming with me” Gina smiled  
“Gladly”  
They walked to the office and Gina was sat down at Terry’s desk while Terry called C.J.  
“Hello is this Mr. Stentley”  
“I’m Mr. Jeffords the school counselor here at Brooklyn High School”  
“This is regarding Gina Linetti”  
“She has been making sexual acquaintances towards her superiors”  
“Yes please come here to pick her up”  
“Yes Terry has made the decision to suspend her”

“Hi my name is Miss Fogle and I am your social studies teacher this year, this is my first year here, please don’t make me quit. This is my fish Kelly” she eagerly pointed to a goldfish in a mason jar by her desk. The mason jar had a tiny pink sticker on it that said “Kelly❤️” and the jar was on a Audrey Hepburn coaster. Hitchcock and Scully stared at the fish.  
“Are you thinking what I’m thinking” Hitchcock asked Scully  
“Italian for dinner”  
“No! Steal the fish”

According to Rosa’s schedule she had study hall then lunch and for both she was able to leave school grounds so Rosa went home. Rosa ate her lunch immediately when she got home. Afterwards she went to the bedrooms and retrieved her jewelry making supplies and went onto her bed, which was the top bunk above Amy’s. Halfway through the necklace she was making she heard voices.

“I can’t believe you Gina”  
“Blah bla blah I’m suspended”  
They walked into the Girls room and hadn’t noticed Rosa who froze as she heard them.  
“I also can’t believe you never touched this” C.J. pointed to the box that was labeled “LINETTI”  
“We where scared to and Amy said it was too suspicious”  
“Just look in there”  
“Nope I’m too young and beautiful to die my statue of mating Jaguars hasn’t even come in the mail yet” C.J. caved and he lifted the box and placed it in the middle of the room. He undid the latches and pulled out a folder that said “Regina Linetti” and handed it to Gina. The children all believed that someday they would all be separated and placed into permanent homes someday. They never liked to think about that because being separated was their greatest nightmare. Gina opened the folder and seen adoption papers. Rosa leaned on her bed frame and watched the conversation.  
“You legally adopted us” Gina mumbled  
“I noticed how close you guys have gotten and how you guys feared being separated so I made sure that wouldn’t happen”  
Rosa started to tear up. She climbed down from the bed.  
“Thank you C.J. I can’t imagine a life without these idiots” Rosa said forgetting that they didn’t know she was there.  
“Rosa don’t do that you scared me”  
“When did you get here”  
“It is my lunch, goodbye” Rosa said wanting to escape the conversation 

Amy spent her entire day being even more of a model student then usual. It was very noticeable too. Amy was pointing out any signs of misbehavior and mistakes. She had also started volunteering as much as possible at the school. While she was walking inside from cleaning the tennis court she walked past the social studies classroom in the 9th grade wing and seen her classmates and brothers, Hitchcock and Scully. They where standing beside Miss. Fogle’s desk staring at Kelly. Hitchcock put Kelly by Scully’s lemonade which was in an identical mason jar.  
“What are you doing” she asked  
“I’m trying to convince Scully that the mason jars look different and that I can tell the difference without looking see” Hitchcock lifted the jar with Kelly and drank it till it was empty.  
“That was the on with Kelly in it” Amy and Scully said in unison.

C.J. had gone to wherever he lived and the rest had gotten back from school. Amy stomped into the boys room where Jake and Charles where pooling their money.  
“You are supposed to be getting the groceries”  
“When we are done pooling our money”  
“Why are you pooling your money”  
“We want a PlayStation”  
“Why, you have a switch”  
“More we can do anything if we have both”  
“I give up just hurry up” Amy walked away and started muttering to herself

Later that night Jake was watching Die Hard on his new PlayStation while Gina drew Terry on her wall by her bed. Amy was doing her homework while thinking about Hitchcock eating Miss. Fogle’s fish meanwhile Scully was furiously Googling the effects of eating a fish beside Hitchcock in the bathroom as they tried to induce vomiting. Charles was staring out the window and Rosa walked in on him.  
“What’s going on”  
“I’m thinking about Jason”  
“That dog you had before you got shoved into the system”  
“Yeah” 

“Yes, you can eat your goldfish. ... That gross flake and/or pellet stuff is what your fish has been eating exclusively. Pop a pellet or two, that's what your fish will most likely taste like. Goldfish, like any fish born and raised in captivity, really should be cooked before eating.”  
\- foodrepublic.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send ideas for future chapters


	3. Right Back Where We Started From

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa opens up to Charles. Gina tells a secret. Jake wants to start a bet with Amy. Hitchcock and Scully start their own bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Right Back Where We Started From by Maxine Nightingale

Gina had completed her picture of Terry and stared at it. The picture was hyperrealistic. She turned to Amy, who just finished her homework.  
“Amy”  
“What is it”  
“I have a secret”  
“Is this some kind of dirty joke”  
“No it’s about C.J.” Amy scrunched up her face.  
“What”  
“Open the “LINETTI” box and pull out the folder with your name” Amy grunted But still proceeded to pull out the box and undo the latches. She sifted through the folders and plucked out the one that said “Amelia Santiago” then opened it  
“Oh my god” she whispered “he really did it”

The next day when they where done with school Jake found Amy at her locker. Amy’s locker was on the opposite end of the hallway from Jake’s. On the day prior they where given study hall and home room to clean and decorate their lockers and organize everything but Amy was in Holt’s office, Gina was suspended, and Rosa was at home making jewelry so almost a quarter of that section of the hallway was cluttered with Amy and Rosa’s stuff. There was just a large gap where Gina was supposed to be.   
Jake nervously approached Amy, he tried to mask his anxiousness with confidence.  
“Charles has been sad about his dog he used to have” Rosa said to Amy clearly no knowing what emotion she wants to feel  
“Oh OH” Amy hushed her voice “you want to do something for him”  
“I heard him talk about Jason and it made me sad” Rosa started to tear up  
“Oh Rosa crying, this is bad, what do I do” Amy started to pat Rosa’s head “pat pat, this feels wrong”  
“Hey Amy wanna start a bet” Jake interrupted  
“What kind of bet”  
“So I thought we can each become hall monitors and see whoever can bust more kids by the end of the year if I win you must watch Die Hard with me in the theaters because they play it there ever Christmas and if you win I will throw away my Die Hard 2 dvd”  
“Sure” Amy smiled   
“Did you get the idea because you seen everybody’s name on the hall monitor sign up sheet including Hitchcock and Scully’s except yours and Amy’s or was it Die Hard and you burning desire to become a cop” Rosa asked not looking up from her notebook that she was writing her name on in a black sharpie   
“Both” Jake proudly declared   
“I was waiting till lunch” Amy said quietly   
“Meh”

In homeroom they had not been given assigned seats yet so Rosa had decided to avoid sitting next to Charles at all costs after their interaction the night prior. Assuming Charles would sit in the front end on the end of the window where she knew would be closer to where Jake would go she went on the same side but in the back. Rosa would avoid the end by the door at all costs too. With Rosa’s luck it was no surprise when Charles sat beside her instead of Jake.   
“Hey RoRo”  
“What do you want”  
“It’s about last night”  
“What about it”  
“You have been acting weird”  
“No dip”  
“You can talk to people about it”  
“Don’t want to”  
Just that moment Rosa’s luck got even worse. Their guidance counselor, Terry Jeffords walked in and began to introduce himself.  
“I’m Terry Jeffords and I’m your guidance counselor here at Brooklyn High School first I would like to assure you can come over to Terry’s office whenever you need to, no hesitation. Let’s have an icebreaker activity to we all can get to know each other” Rosa grumbled at his idea of an icebreaker.  
“Let’s go in order of front to back”  
Amy raised her hand  
“Yes, you in the front”   
“Does that mean I will be in the end of the first “group” or will it be Rosa” Rosa took a deep breath at that. She hasn’t thought about that part.  
“It would be you” she then let out a heavy sigh of relief. Terry started with Jake. Jake stood up proudly and you could almost see a glint in his eyes as he started talking.  
“My name is Jake Peralta and I love Die Hard and my entire family is in this room”  
Rosa froze and Terry couldn’t help but spit out a very loud  
“Excuse me”  
“Yeah” he proudly said and he stared to point to everybody he lived with “I love my super weird family I have my two Latina sisters, Amy and Rosa, my two white brothers, Charles and Hitchcock, Gina who sadly couldn’t come here because you suspended her, and I don’t know what you are dear Scully.”  
“Thank you for sharing”   
Everything was quiet and awkward as they continued. When it was Amy’s turn and she stood up the entire mood changed as she was more enthusiastic unlike the others.  
“My name is Amy Santiago and I love binders, organizing, and school. I’m so excited for this year”  
After a while it was Rosa’s turn.  
“Excuse me young lady in the back it’s your turn” Terry walked over to Rosa’s desk “hey swee-“ the moment he stared to say sweetie Rosa turned her head to him and gave him a stern   
“no”  
“You have to”  
“Fine” She stood up and gave Terry a dark glare “My name is Diaz and I hate telling people I don’t know about my life” she instantly sat down   
“Can you tell us your first name”  
“You haven’t earned first name privileges yet only my family has that”  
Jake blushed at the fact that Rosa had called him family.  
Next they had Charles he jumped up and had a huge grin on his face.  
“My name is Charles Boyle and I love cooking and want to start a food truck when I grow up or be a detective so I can work with Jake” then he looked as if he just had and epiphany “what if I do both” he simmered down.  
The seat beside Charles was empty so they did Scully next.  
“My name is Hitchcock” Hitchcock nearly shot up  
“No I’m Hitchcock”  
“No I am”  
“I am” this went on for two minutes before Terry said something   
“Who is Hitchcock” he whispered to Jake  
“The shorter one” he whispered 

Later that day Hitchcock and Scully were talking about Jake and Amy’s bet.   
“We should start a bet like Jake and Amy” Scully asked  
“A bet?”   
“Yeah what should we do it about”   
“Whoever finishes their sub last has to buy the other wings” they agree and ordered the biggest subs they could buy.

Gina stumbled out of the bathroom taking a deep breath of the cold outside air. She had just taken a shower so warm her skin was red and the bathroom had become a sauna. She got dressed and then remembered she had forgotten to tell everybody else the news.   
Gina went to the boys room knowing that the only people that knew where her, Amy, and Rosa. Gina did a quick headcount before talking so she wouldn’t have to say it again.  
“Hey C.J. legally adopted us all” she shouted before running downstairs and sitting beside Rosa who was watching some soap opera before they would notice.  
“You can’t escape this” Jake yelled to Gina 

Shortly after Gina left the couch the door rang so Rosa answered it. The delivery man was a scrawny and tall teenage boy.  
“Two large meat lovers subs with um-“ Rosa cut him off  
“Every topping you have”  
“Yes it says this is for a Hitchcock and Scully” Rosa grunted  
“HITCHCOCK SCULLY THEY HAVE YOUR NASTY ASS SANDWICHES WHO ON EARTH GETS BEEF AND SOUR CREAM AND BACON” She yelled making Hitchcock and Scully waddle down the staircase as if their life depended on it. 

They paid for their sandwiches and sat on the couch. In a speed faster then you can ever imagine they unwrapped the sandwiches and began eating. As they consumed them they made noises no human should ever be able to produce. I’m just a few minutes Hitchcock won by meager seconds.  
“I won you need to get me wings”

Rosa observed the sight in pure disgust. She felt like she was going to puke. Like always she took advantage of the fact that her own body was terrified of her and she told it not to puke and to suck it up. She walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and just began thinking. She thought about Charles and how she had been avoiding him. That made her start to think about Arlo.   
She missed Arlo more then anything else. They were always together until she got taken away and she couldn’t bring him. It began to hurt Rosa even more when she realized that no matter what Arlo would be dead now due to his age. Rosa never got the chance to cry about it or anything.  
She thought about the differences between how Charles coped and how she coped. Charles showed his feelings more and was open about Jason. Rosa never showed her feelings and nobody knew that Arlo even existed. She spent some time pondering on whether to tell Charles about Arlo.   
She had read a book once about how doing things like that make people feel better about losses and that it makes them feel less alone. Rosa always hated how cliché it felt and how it always looked so awkward. In the end Rosa thought it would be best to cave and tell Charles about Arlo.

Gina walked into the boy’s bedroom just after Amy announced it was bedtime. Everybody except Amy would stay awake for at least an hour past their bedtime so Gina knew where they all would be. She quickly observed the sight to confirm this then she started talking.  
“The “LINETTI” box under my bed is filled with paperwork”  
“Didn’t we already kind of know that” Jake asked  
“Yes but the paperwork is adoption papers that are proof we are C.J.’s legal children” everybody gawked at Gina. They didn’t have anything to say.

That same night about two hours later Rosa snuck out of her room and walked downstairs and to the kitchen. She knew that this is one of two where Charles went every night and he would mourn Jason.  
“Hey Charles”  
“What are you doing here”  
“I have something to tell you”  
“What is it”  
“Before I got put into the system I had a dog, his name was Arlo and he was my world or some mushy shit but we were always together then I got taken away and I never seen him again”  
“Have you told anyone else this”  
“Never”  
They talked about Arlo and Jason until they were ready to go to bed. Rosa learned that the book was right, it did help her cope with loosing Arlo. She even felt a little better about showing her emotions and opening up to others. Rosa was genuinely happy after that even though she assumed she would feel sad instead.

Two days later Amy found Hitchcock eating wings in the hallway prior to school. She stood above them like a angry parent about to scold their child.  
“What are you doing”  
“Eating wings”  
“Why”  
“I won a bet” Hitchcock proudly stated. Amy knew that this was a hopeless situation so she shook her head and walked away. This was her reaction in most of her interactions with Hitchcock and Scully.

At school during study hall they got sent to the gym. Mr. Jeffords and Mr. Holt were in there.  
“All 7 of you have one thing in common” Holt stated and Jake laughed  
“This is an inappropriate situation to laugh in Peralta”  
“They are siblings and I believe they know what you where referencing so he found it funny”  
“You are all hall monitors” Jake and Amy looked at each other and smiled. They were exited for the bet to start. “I will be giving you all specific instructions, if you break them you will no longer be a hall monitor”

“When we share a common experience, it bolsters our sense of belonging, and this in turn makes us feel life is more worthwhile. ... Furthermore, when we share a positive experience, we enjoy it more than we would if we experience it on our own - even when we share it with people we've never met.”  
-https://www.telegraph.co.uk/health-fitness/mind/psychological-benefits-shared-experiences/


	4. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake discovers a food hoard in the house from Hitchcock and Scully. Amy gets mad at Jake for his own disregard for cleanliness. Rosa discovers Babylon. Gina begins to notice Rosa’s increasing tardiness. Hitchcock and Scully go in debt on their lunch cards. Charles wants to try assisting the lunch lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen 
> 
> Yes I did make the lunch lady Agnes Rofa from The Umbrella Academy I couldn’t help it there will be several tua references in this work but you don’t need to watch it they are mostly just there

Mr. Pembroke pressed “play” on the video player and everybody gagged. He had been teaching biology to his students and chose to play a video demonstrating the digestive process of a baby. Rosa who was directly in the front got a front row seat to the disaster. She tried to tell her stomach to hold it in. That had always worked but this time it didn’t. She jumped out of her seat, ignoring her teachers pleads for her to stay and ran down the hallway.   
The 9th grade science classroom was in the basement where the art classrooms, pool, and cafeteria where. Everybody “knew” that there were no bathrooms in the basement. It was the second week of the school year and everybody just knew this by the third day. That was common knowledge there. As Rosa ran ignoring her surroundings she tripped on a pile of boxes by one of the art rooms and it revealed a door.   
Out of curiosity she opened it and discovered a large bathroom. She managed to avoid puking and covered the door. She pulled out her phone in a bathroom on the main floor and ordered a surplus of random decor and toiletries on Amazon. She used her gift card she bought in the last shopping trip. When she was done she realized that science was over so she went to English not bothering to say anything to Mr. Pembroke.

Gina watched as Rosa bolted out of the classroom. Her teacher Mr. Pembroke started yelling at her.  
“Get back in here Diaz”  
“I will suspend you”  
He repeated the same two sentences in several different ways. Eventually he gave up.  
“Ugh stupid girls so overdramatic” Gina rolled her eyes at that comment and stared at the wall and tuned out the outside world for the rest of the class.  
“Gina get over here” Gina obeyed him and walked over to his desk.  
“Since Diaz hasn’t returned take her stuff to her next class since you have that one with her” Gina did what he said and wondered where Rosa was.

Afterwards during study hall Charles was going to the cafeteria instead of where he normally would go. He went directly to the lunch lady.  
“What can I do to help you” he said with a huge smile on his face.

After school Hitchcock and Scully raided the pantry and took the food to their closet. Scully noticed a loose nail in the floorboards. They unscrewed both the nails to create a compartment. They hid the food to make sure nobody found it. Hitchcock turned to Scully.  
“We should do this more often” Scully gasped  
“Every day”  
They laughed and did a high five.

Three days later Rosa had snuck in her first batch of stuff for the bathroom. It consisted of some weird crystals, candles, a spare backpack, stick on wall hooks, and overpriced lotion and body spray. She put the hook on the wall and hung up her spare backpack. Then she started decorating and put everything she didn’t display in her spare backpack. Rosa stepped back and observed what she had done and felt proud of herself.   
The same pattern of this continued every day. Rosa would put a few items in her backpack. Then she would go her secret bathroom and add the decor. She decided it was best to only go there when she felt uncomfortable in Mr. Pembroke’s class which was almost every day. That rule eventually got changed to any negative emotion. In the end she settled on allowing herself to go there prior to class too. Within three weeks she had been done.

Gina shuffled impatiently in her desk. The bell was about to ring and like always lately Rosa hadn’t come to class. It had only happened in science, in every other class she was on time except this one. Gina chose to distract herself with the small charm on her pencil case. It was of a tiny watermelon slice. She was snapped out of her daze my the demanding voice of Mr. Pembroke.  
“Today is Monday October fourth and who knows what happens on Mondays, you better be getting used to this” Gina grunted along with the rest of the class   
“Assessment day”   
A few minutes later he began to take attendance and like always lately Rosa ran in and snarled at anybody who noticed her.  
“Your finally here, what took you so long? We’re you putting in a tampon” Rosa gave him a threatening glare. 

Later that day it was study hall and Charles had gone directly to the cafeteria and felt proud of himself. The lunch lady, who’s name he had learned was Agnes caved and let him assist her. Charles was now able to check inventories and make sure they would have the right amount of food for everybody. He also could help plan out the menus and use the cash register. Charles had to go there every study hall and he stayed during lunch and was allowed to eat his in between lunches. Today was going to be his first day using the cash register. All the days prior he was doing inventory.  
While Charles was finishing his lunch and getting ready for the next round of students he got handed a paper by Agnes.  
“These are the 9th and 10th graders who have less then one dollar on their cards”  
“What do I do about them”  
“Let them have their meal anyway and remind them that they need to deposit more money” Charles nodded his head and read the list. When he got to Dozerman’s homeroom he seen Hitchcock and Scully on the list his eyes widened, just a little. He wasn’t that surprised by it.

Hitchcock and Scully lined up for lunch eagerly. They were proud of themselves for convincing Amy to let them have the school provided lunches. Amy couldn’t help but shake her head when she learned they only wanted it because they liked the hotdogs they had.   
As the two worked their way down the line they began to get impatient. Gina would sit by the windows which just happened to be by the lunch line. At that table where a bunch of people who where just like Gina. Somehow they deemed Gina as their leader. Jake called it a cult and Gina claimed it was more like an “alternative spiritual community” then a cult. Rosa would sit a few seats away from the crowd to make sure Gina didn’t take whatever she did too far.  
“Hey! Maybe if you weren’t so obsessed with those nasty hotdogs you would be eating by now” Rosa yelled to them  
“You just haven’t been blessed to taste them yet” Hitchcock shouted back making Rosa stand up  
“Oh but I have” Gina pulled her down by the arm  
“Come say the Gina lunch prayer with us before we begin our meal” Rosa chose to go along with it to make Gina happy. The Alternative Spiritual Community and Rosa joined hands, bowed their heads and repeated what Gina spoke.  
“This afternoon we thank ourselves for this lovely meal. This afternoon we thank our community for bringing us meal sources. This afternoon we thank our friends for helping whisk away our loneliness. This afternoon we thank Gina for helping us find our friends, and being the community we are. Gina Gina and Gina. Gina.” They unlinked their hands and rose their heads then began eating. 

By the time they were done Hitchcock and Scully were in the line to pay for their meals. When they reached the cash register Charles ran Hitchcock’s card and the machine made a beeping noise, he handed Hitchcock a small paper with a reminder to make a deposit. Scully’s card did the same and Charles followed the same protocol. The two went to the empty table by the garbage cans and threw away the slips then began eating as if nothing happened.

That night Gina approached Rosa as she scrubbed a questionable blood stain off a shirt. The shirt was a blue camouflage, Gina had never seen it before but she opted not to address it.  
“Hey Rosa, thank you for joining us in the prayer everybody really enjoyed your participation”  
“No problem”  
“I have a question for you”  
“What is it”  
“You have been late to class lately and it is always the same one and lasts the same amount of time, why”  
“That is none of your business”   
Gina was a little disappointed by that response but she knew to expect that from Rosa. Gina also knew that she could possibly find a way to get an answer anyway if she tried. She was already plotting a plan on how to get an answer.

Jake went to retrieve some clothes to wear to bed that night but he dropped his hanger and when it hit the floor a crinkle like sound was produced. He knelt down and noticed a loose piece of wood in the floorboards. Jake lifted it and revealed a large stash of food. He didn’t want to tell anybody due to the risk of causing a scene so he grabbed his clothing and abandoned the stash.

Charles walked his bedroom and opened the closet. He noticed the huge supply of food in there. Charles knew Jake would keep it a secret and Hitchcock and Scully would raid it. He also knew Rosa and Gina would tell him to ignore it and that it isn’t his problem. The only person he was left with was Amy. He was honestly scared of her reaction but this was a last resort.  
“Amy” he yelled causing her to stomp in  
“What on earth did you” she stopped speaking immediately when she was met with the mess.  
“Who did this”   
“I don’t know”

Amy interrogated everybody in the house out of pure anger.  
“Jake what do you know about the stash of food in the closet of bedroom number two upstairs, that mainly consists of Sweet and Salty Snack Mix, Honey and Barbecue Potato Chips, and Cotton Candy flavored Twinkies”  
“I found it when I was getting my pajamas and I thought that is was really bad so I left it for somebody else to deal with”  
This led to a very long rant about cleanliness   
“What on earth possessed you to think that my binder on cleaning was very clear on this you should have known better about this I hope you’ve hit by a truck and a dog takes a dump on your face you idiot you should have to clean every second of your life starting now I hope the idea that made you think this was ok never gets thought ever again you idiot I hope you get aneurysm after aneurysm after aneurysm” By then everybody else in the house was in the kitchen with them “I’m so sorry Jake that wasn’t me I’m never like that”  
“Nothing to see here kids just a little hypoglycemic rage” Jake said with nervous laughter knowing that she spent all of lunch and most of dinner that day studying for their test on WWII the next day and that was what most likely caused her to get so mad.

prayer

noun

a solemn request for help or expression of thanks addressed to God or an object of worship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to solemnly end this chapter with the Gina Linetti lunchtime prayer due to the fact that I am posting this during lunch.
> 
> This afternoon we thank ourselves for this lovely meal. This afternoon we thank our community for bringing us meal sources. This afternoon we thank our friends for helping whisk away our loneliness. This afternoon we thank Gina for helping us find our friends, and being the community we are. Gina Gina and Gina. Gina.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on ao3 and there will be a new chapter weekly to every other week  
> Try to guess their foster parent in the comments


End file.
